Kuusou Kagaku Sekai Gulliver Boy
This is the script for the RPG "Kuusou Kagaku Sekai Gulliver Boy" by developer Hudson. It is the original Japanese script as no English translation was ever produced. =Chapter 1= Invincible City Slavia (無敵都市　スラビア) Classroom A Event: Exit Classroom School hallway Classroom B Behind the School Event: Chat with the Principal Streets Church House A House B School Hallway Item Shop Pub Toscani House (トスカーニ家・別) Event: Enter Toscani House Event: Read Edison's Letter Event: Phone Call with the King Event: Exiting Toscani House Inn House C Castle Event: Battle with the King Event: Victorious, the King Tells His Tale Streets School Hallway Classroom A Event: Teacher Tells About the Exam Overworld Cave of Trials (試練の洞窟) Event: Boss Battle Event: Post-Battle Port of Yugo (ユーゴの港) Streets Event: Get On the Boat =Chapter 2= Kingdom of Venice (ベニス王国) Event: The Butler Takes Gulliver Home Gulliver's House - 1st Floor Event: Dad and Lawrence Gulliver's House - 2nd Floor Chinatown (中華街) Chinatown Tent Event: Meet Phoebe Wanpaku House Killer Street (わんぱくハウスキラーストリート) Event: Reunite with Edison San Marco Square (サン・マルコ広場） Event: Masked Man Outside of Cafe Event: Entering the Cafe Event: Exit and Return the Mask Event: The Butler Says to Head Back Home Gulliver's House - 1st Floor Event: Obtain Stamp Book From Gulliver's Father Venice Port (ベニスの港） Event: Get Back on the Boat Overworld Event: Sailing Around Port of Yugo Event: Docking at Yugo Kingdom of Venice Event: Return to Venice Gulliver's Home - 1st Floor San Marco Square Palace of Venice (ベニス王宮) Event: Spotted by Guards Event: Meet Doga Event: Choose Yes Event: Choose No Event: Dad vs. Doga Event: Aftermath Event: Misty and Gekkou Palace of Venice Event: Leaving for Alban Port of Alban (アルバーンの港) Balkan Village (バルカンの村) Event: Meet Captain Silver Snake Mountain (スネーク山) Event: After Boss Battle Balkan Village Bridgette's Tavern (ブリジットの酒場) Event: Bring Faucet to the Tavern Event: Enter the Captain's Quarters Port of Alban Event: Set Sail with Silver Lion's Cave (獅子の洞窟) Event: Entering the Cave Event: Confrontation at Cave's End Event: After Boss Battle Event: Cave In Event: Examine Steering Wheel Event: Exit the Sub Kingdom of Venice Cafe Florin (カフェ・フロリン) Event: That Singing Voice Event: Reuinion with Misty Chinatown Event: Obtain the Mist Globe from Dr. Lee 10 Event: Return to the Submarine Invincible City Slavia Toscani House School Balkan Village Event: Praise for Edison =Chapter 3= Napoli (ナポリ) Miyabi Streets Event: Meet Steel Bat Miyabi Event: Steel Bat Joins Chika Wafuu Dungeon (地下和風ダンジョン) Gekkou no Ma (月光の間） Event: Gekkou まったく…若い人は　ムリするから… Event: Villain Spotted in Rome Event: Return to the Sub Sicily (シチリア) 獣人をつれていきますか？　つれていく　つれていかない Item Shop だめだ　不景気だ。。。　いま　夜逃げの準備なんだ。。。　出てってくれ！ そうだ　あんた　いいとこに来た！　この指輪　ニキータさんが　あずけていったんだ。。。 どうも　わけありみたいでよ。。。　高価な婚約指輪なんだな。。。 相っちまうわけには　いかねえからよ。。。 だから　返してきてくれ！　ニキータさんに　返してきてくれ！　。。。これが。。。その指輪だ！ くえぐれも　たのんだぞ！　ちゃんと　 ニキータさんに渡してくれよ！　ネコババするなよ！ え？　そんなに心配なら　自分で　わたせって？　そっそんな。。。ふるふるふるふる。。。 Nikita's Home (ニキータの家) Event: Meet Nikita お願い！　ガリバー!!その指輪を　コルシカのマーロンに返してきて！ Corsica （コルシカ） Barbershop Secret Room Event: Eavesdropping on the White Mafia Streets Event: Marlon's Bodyguard Event: Meet Marlon おとなしく　待っててくれ… Event: Marlon Returns Sicily Event: Arriving Marlon's House (back in Corsica) Port of Rome (ローマの港) Streets アタシゃ　キャット様のメイドジョアンナさ。なんだか　ナポリ名物のソバが　食べたい気分なんだけどねぇ… おや？　…そのにおい…あんた　ソバを持ってるね？ なかなか気がきくじゃないか！さぁ！　そいつを　よこしな！ここを通してやるよ！ だけど　中でどんな　トラブルにまきこまれても　知らないからね！ Navona (ナボナの村) Streets Event: Swindled Gentleman 娘を助けるだと？　…お前らのような子供に　何が　出来るというのだ？さぁ　出て行ってくれ!! Event: Pepperoncini and Friends Event: The Big Musical Number! Downtown (ダウンタウン) Streets Event: Hungry Guards Cat Mansion (キャットの屋敷) Event: Meet Cat Event: Strange Sound Event: Leia Colliseum (コロッセウムの村) Florist (花屋） Event: Get the Flower Key Colosseo (コロッセオ) おー!!　スゲッ!!　おおおっ！　これは！ああッ！あんなトコまで！　うひょー！あうっ!!　あうっ!!　あうっ!!　おーー!! んー何だよ!!せっかく　いいトコなのに… え？　あんたも　のぞきたいって？…しょうがねぇな… (FMV) Event: Participate Trevi　（トレビ） Hayanashiki (花屋敷） Event: Dead Flowers −−最愛の妻　サーシャ・モスチャイルドここに眠る−− ガリバーは　花の鍵を　使いました。 Event: Disgraced General Battle Choose "Yes" Choose "No" Event: Try to Leave Event: Rescue Stasha Event: Exit (You Spared Doga) Event: Exit (You Did Not Spare Doga) Roman Royal Palace (ローマ王宮) Event: Meet Maltese (You Spared Doga) Event: Meet Maltese (You Did Not Spare Doga) Event: Aftermath Navona (optional detour) 娘を助けていただき感謝の言葉も　ございません。 これは　わがモスチャイルド家の家宝　『ロムロスのメダル』です。 このメダルは　英雄が持つべきもの…あなた方にこそ！　ふさわしいものです。さぁ　お受け取り　ください。 イヤなことも　たくさんあったけど…こうして　お父さんに　また会えてそれが…　なによりの幸せです。 本当に…ありがとうございました。 Colliseum Colosseo ガリバーは　巨人の鍵を　使いました。 巨人の鍵は　音もなくくだけ散りました。 Colosseo Underground (コロッセオ地下) Event: Meet Gorgos 地上へと続く　はしごがあります。登りますか？ Event: Meet Eroica 宝箱には　レムスのメダルが入っています。取りますか？ Trevi Streets トホホホホ…ガリバーさん！王ちゃまを説得して　くださいよぉ！ルンペンなんて　イヤですよぉ!! おいしい　ヤキ魚が　食べたくなったらどうぞまた　ナボナの村へおこしくださいね！　待ってますよ！ Event: A Grateful King Navona Streets あなた方は私に…忘れかけていた言葉を…そう　勇気という言葉を思い出させて　くださいました。 これからは　娘と力を合わせモスチャイルド家をたてなおして　いきます。 =Chapter 4= Monaco (モナコへの港街) ほらっ　そこの子供！モナコの港に　入りたいなら金貨３０枚の　入国税を払え！ なかなか　いい心がけだ！よし！　入っていいぞ！ Event: Second Toll Event: Third Toll Antoine Theater　（アントワーヌ劇場） お客さん！　お客さーん!!タダ見は　ダメですよ！　ちゃんと受け付けで　お金を払ってください！ いらっしゃいませ　モナコ国営アントワーヌ劇場へ　ようこそ! ご入場は　金貨８００枚！ごらんに　なりますか？ それでは　奥へどうぞ！ Event: Meet Grucho Mucho Avalon (あばろん) Event: Sailor Tells of Grucho Dressing Room　（楽屋 ） グルーチョ・ムーチョか…いやぁ…あいつにはまいったよ!! 今まで　もうけさせてもらったから こうして　舞台を　やらせてるけど… 毎日　ヨッパラってさ……ああ…おまけに　イスパニアを　おこらせるような　歌ばかり　うたうからな… だいいち…あんなの　最近　はやらないよお客さんが　楽しくないもんな……まぁヤツの時代も　終わったってことだ… グルーチョを　やめさせて若い踊り子を　入れよう！ Avalon Event: Godot's Grip Grand Casino　（グラン・カシノ） Event: Generous Lawrence Event: Dr. Horse Event: Bar Bunny うふふ　楽しんでる？ おやッ！　これはラッキー！　あなたは１００００人目の　お客様です!! ささっ！　お客様には　賞品としてゴールド・カードを　さしあげます！いやぁ　おめでとう　ございます!! あら？　あなた『ゴールド・カード』を持っているのね？　ス・テ・キ！それじゃ　特別室に　ご案内するわ！ VIP Room (VIPルーム) Event: Mopping Minigame Streets 欲望の館マダム・キャットーステキな　ロウ人形の館よ！ ねぇ！　入ってかない…？金貨２０００枚！　スッゴイわよぉーー!! それじゃ　お客様　ごあんなーい! House of Desire　（欲望の館） 悪徳の報い 因果応報 堕落　そして壮絶なる死 Event: Cat's Trap Event: Cowardly Cat Event: Cornered Cat Marseille （マルセイユの港） House Event: Lawrence Provides an Upgrade for Edison Port of Algiers　（アルジェの港街） Streets −−電炭採掘所のバイト求む!!　　アルジェ職業安定所−− Throne Room Pub Casbah (カスバ) Event: Eagle v. Toscani …兄ちゃん…よろしくたのむぜ！オレのマイボーイハンマー・イーグルを… あいつぁ　このオレが　手塩にかけて育てた　ボクサーなんだ！ Cave ここは　電炭採掘所だ！関係者以外　通すわけにはいかん！ Library Event: To the Mines Mine 足もとに　電炭が落ちています。取りますか？ Event: Harvesting Charcoal for Ripply −−この先　リプリー様の部屋。　　文句のある方は　どうぞ……−− −−やさしい　リプリー様は　　あなたの文句に　すなおに　　耳を　かたむけます！−- −−私と一緒に考えましょう！　　リプリーより−− The Pit Event: Ripply's "Human Resources" Speech Machine Room Ripply's Room Event: Ripply Confronted Event: Exit Machine Room 赤いボタンを　押しますか？ Mine Streets Monaco Antoine Theater …華やかな　ライムライトの影でこうして　去って行く男がいる…ははっ　笑ってくれ… Avalon Event: Learning Godot's Location Grand Casino Event: Bar Bunny and the Passcode Gold Coin Sorting Station (金貨選別所) Event: Meet Godot Event: Grucho's Big Moment Event: Beat Godot ゴドーを　ブッ倒したのか……こりゃ…イスパニアも…って思っちまうな… ムチャだと思うがそのエネルギーがイイぜ!! ひさしく　忘れていたな…こんな気持ち…そうだよな！　やれば　できるんだ！とにかく　やらなきゃ　ダメなんだ… ありがとうよ　目を覚まさせてくれて…これは　オレの　すおな　気持ちだ！　受け取ってくれ！ また　劇場に来いよ!!最高の舞台を　見せてやるぜ!! …あっ　それとよ！イスパニアを　ぶっ倒すならまずはマルセイユへ行け!! あそこにはオレの弟カラムーチョがいる。お前の力に　なって　くれるはずだぜ！ Marseille 金網のむこうには…私の恋人……フランシーヌが…ああ…フランシーヌ…この手で　だきしめたい！ Event: Sneaking Through the Fence この金網の奥に　恋人の…ボブがいるの…でも…　イスパニアに占領されて…ずっと…はなればなれなの… Village of Charles (シャルルの村圀囓覧) Jeanne's House (ジャンヌの家) Event: Meet Jeanne かわりに　私が説明　いたしましょうか？ トスカーニさま…ロレンスさま…多くの方々に　えんじょをもらって武器は　あつめたんです…… でも……こう　オイボレばかりじゃ…そうそう……カラムーチョはプロヴァンス刑務所です！　この『万能鍵』を　もっていって　下さい！ あなた方に　このようなお願いをするのは…非常に心苦しいのですが…どうぞ…お気をつけて… Marseille Prison (刑務所) 最近　イスパニアに　さからうレジスタンスの活動が　活発なんだ。見つけたら　通報しろよ！ ここは刑務所だ。中に入りたけりゃどこかで　悪いことして来るんだな！ハハハハハハ!!　 Event: Prison Break ガリバーは　万能鍵を　使いました。 万能鍵は　音もなく　くだけ散りました。 Event: Receive Rubber Village of Charles Event: Gekkou Returns Event: Cowardly Killer Event: Check on Jeanne 本当に…パエリアと戦うのですか………それなら………タンスのうしろに…地下道への　入り口が…………… タンスを動かす　スイッチは…………ヌイグルミの下に　あります… でも……あまり……ムリをなさらずに…あなた方に……これ以上………………ご迷惑を……かけるわけには…………… ガリバーさん…あなたに　いっぱいたくさん　ごめいわくを　かけてしまってジャンヌ様に　しかられてしまいました… あっ！　いえ！　決して！しかられたのは　あなたのせいだなんて…あの…がんばって…ください… ヌイグルミの下に　スイッチがあります。押しますか？ 目の前に大きな岩があります。 おそらく　この岩がジャマをしてまっすぐに　掘れなかったのでしょう… 地上へと続く　はしごがあります。登りますか？ SSS　School　（SSS塾） Event: Meet Paella 扉は　かたく　閉ざされています。 AAA Room SSS Room Hallway Event: Spotted Faculty Room Event: Boss Time Event: One Last Thing =Chapter 5= Port of Hispania（イスパニアの港) Event: The Tour Battleship Event: Silver to the Rescue Power Department (動力部) Event: Computer Paradise Event: Edison at the Computer Second Floor 扉は　かたく　閉ざされています。 敵が　何か落としていきました。 扉のくぼみに　赤い玉をはめ込みました。 赤い玉は　音もなく　くだけ散りました。 Top Floor Event: Meet Budo Muscle END OF DISC 1 (SEGA SATURN VERSION) Port of Casablanca (カサブランカの港) City of Darkness: Curtis (闇の街・カーティス) The Casablanca Bar ボギーの彼女はよ…金のために…満月パレスに入ったんだ…それ以来さボギーのヤツが　無口になったのは… オレの目の前で…酒は…飲まねぇでくれ！　…オレは…客と　酒を飲まねぇ　主義なんだ！ そのかわり　あばれなきゃ誰が　何をしても　いいぜ…ここは　酒場の　自由がある。 ボギーは　ここの支配人さ。あいつ　酒のまないんだ。それで　信用が　あるんだろうな… キミの　ひとみに　乾杯！ …どうでもいいけど　目ヤニ　つけたまま言って欲しくないわ！ !うつ・く・し・き　マルセーイユ！!!われ・らが　祖・国！いやぁ…うれしくて　つい歌っちまった… あんた　ガリバーさんだろ？マルセイユを　救った　英雄だろ？オレ　レジスタンスなんだ！ あんたに　ヒミツの情報をやるよ！ここの　ウェイターの　ザコールはオレたち　レジスタンスの仲間だ！ ちょくちょく　話を聞いてみろ！役に立つ情報が　手に入るはずだぜ！ …ガリバーさんですね。私は　ザコール。レジスタンスのメンバーです。 アルジェの送電ケーブル　爆破！そして　ジブラルタル　撃破！本当に　すばらしい　活躍ですね… 各地で　レジスタンスが次々に　立ち上がっています！すべて　あなたの　おかげです！ われわれは　リスボンにいる仲間と連絡を取って　次のイスパニア破壊作戦を計画しているんですよ！ 新しい情報が　入りしだい報告しますので　ちょくちょくこの店に　寄ってくださいね。 ピアノ　弾いてやろうか？ 曲を　リクエストしてくれ。 ボクのお気に入り Ｂ列車で行こう 時は　すぎて ＨＥＹ！　ＢＯＹ！　もう１曲　弾くかい？ はい/いいえ サム！　その曲は弾くな　と言っただろう!! …すまねぇな…坊や今日は　ピアノはダメだ… Black White Bar Event: Nichirin いらっしゃいませ！　ジャパニーズ・サケ日本酒は　いかがですか？他じゃ　手に入りませんよ！ コシの寒葉院i……………金貨２２５０枚 サツマ白波男i……………金貨１９８０枚 ビ少年殺しi………………金貨３６００枚 では　金貨２２５０枚　いただきます。　よろしいですね？ はい/いいえ ありがとう　ございました！ Streets 悪いけど…話　聞いちゃったぜ…あの女忍者…日輪って　言うんだってな…月光ってヤツを　追いかけてんだってな… でも…そんなのムリだよ！だってそうだろ？　日輪と月光って太陽と月のことだろ？ 太陽は　月を　何億年も前から追いかけ続けてるけど　一度だって追いついたこと　ないだろ？ Tarcas Village (タルカスの村) Starlight Hermitage (星影庵) Event: Meet Gekkou's Master 星影は　深い　めい想に　入っていった　ようです。 いや…単に酔っ払って寝ている　だけのようです。 Moon City (ムーン・シティ) Moon Rabbit なんか…青い石…青い石って満月さん　うるさいのよ…なにかしら？　青い石って… あそこにいる　ヒゲの男…ああ見えても　昔はアルジェの王様だったんだってさ！ でも今じゃ　落ちぶれて……相手をしてくれるのはあのホホホのおじさんくらいさ！ 国破れて…山河あり……ああ…わしも今や…アルジェを追われ…　こうして酒に…おぼれる毎日… ああ…この気持ち…わかってくれるか？　友よ！ ほーっほほほほ!! Full Moon Palace Outskirts (月パレス) Event: Introducing Baron Fullmoon Full Moon Palace 1F ……あの曲を　嫌いなのかしら… お願いです！　…どこかで…ボギーという名の　男に会ったら…どうか…これを…渡してください… ……あの人は　まだ……あの曲を　嫌いなのかしら… Full Moon Palace 4F Event: Meeting Baron Fullmoon ' '''Event: Gekkou's Last Stand ' Port of Casablanca …はぁ　はぁ　…間に合った！ガリバーさん。私です！ウェイターの　ザコールです！ 実は…リスボンにいる　仲間からこのような手紙が　届いたんです。ガリバーさんに　お渡ししようと思って... どうも　これはレジスタンスの隠れ家を示した　暗号になっているらしいのですが私には　さっぱり理解できません。 …私は　店がありますので…これで　失礼させて　いただきます。どうか　がんばってくださいね！ Port Town Tunis (チュニスの港街) Pinky Punch いらっしゃい！　ここは明朗会計バー『ピンキーパンチ』だ。 飲み放題　食べ放題！どうだい？　遊んでかないかい？ 金貨３枚を　払いますか？ はい/いいえ お客さま　ごあんなぁーい!! さぁ　店内は飲み放題　食べ放題!! ごゆっくりどうぞー!! うィっく!!タイガーちゃんは　どこだ！オレのタイガーちゃんを　呼んでこーい！ 飲み放題　食べ放題で料金は　たったの金貨３枚だろ？安いよな。。。ほんっとに安い!! うふふっ　いらっしゃい！何を食べたいの？ ゾウ煮 ウマ煮 ウナドン ガリバーは　満腹しました。 ここのママは　ピンク・タイガーって　言うんだけどさ。。。すごい美人!!もうオレなんか　メロメロって感じ！ 今日はまだ　店に出てないみたいだけどさたぶん　もうじき会えるぜ！そんな予感がするんだ。 うふふっ　いらっしゃい！何を飲みたいの？ 高級ワイン 高級ウィスキー 高級ビール ガリバーは　酔っぱらってしまいました。 よう！　そこの小僧！酒は飲んでも…飲まれるな！うわーっはっは!!だ！　うったえてやるぞ！ いいか！　そこの君！お酒は　オトナになってから！タバコも　オトナになってから！ ゲームは　１日１時間！名人とキミとの　約束だぞ!! ガリバーの　酔いが　さめました。 '''Event: Meet Pink Tiger …悪いけど……出て行って！ Streets Event: One Thing Before You Go Northland Village (ノースランドの村) Inn Event: Kong's Service Libson Purple Rain (パープルレイン) Event: Clumsy Bartender Area Beneath Purple Rain Event: Meet Guernica 第１研究所に行くには　この街の　リニアトレインを使うといい。 ニセＩＤカードを使えばゲートを抜けられるはずだ。 LT ここは　研究所行きのリニアトレイン乗り場だ！　あんたらもあそこで働くのかい？　改札は　奥だぜ！ Linear Train Platform: 1 (リニアトレイン乗り場) 第１研究所行きの　リニアトレインです。乗りますか？ はい/いいえ ……オレたち　レジスタンスだ…この奥にいる　仲間を助けたいんだけど……見張りのロボットがいて…… そいつと目が合うと　ビリビリビリビリ！うわぁ！　思い出しただけで…恐ろしい…ビリビリ…ビリビリ！　…ビビビビ！ いいか！　ヤツと目があったら決して！　身体を動かすな！でないと…床から電撃が…ビリビリ！ 見張りロボットには　ボタンのような物がついています。押しますか？ はい/いいえ パネルに　スイッチがあります。押しますか？ はい/いいえ Area Beneath Purple Rain Event: Guernica's Speech Linear Train Platform: 2 奥にある　暗い部屋は　壁のスイッチを押せば　明るくなります。…けど…そうすると…モンスターが　活動を… この先　敵がどんどん強くなってます。私は足をくじいてしまって……でも　心はくじけてません！ 足が折れても　戦って戦って…戦いぬく　つもりです…うぎっ…………もう少しここで　休んでいこう… ゲートは　われわれが爆破しました。ゲルニカさんたちは　この奥にいます。さぁ　あなた方も急いでください!! Event: A Victory Cut Short Event: The Main Turbine Linear Train Platform: 3 コノヤロ！　このやろ！何が覇王のジュドー王だ!!でかい顔しやがって!! 最初はジャブだ！ボデーだ！　チンだ!!電撃パンチだ!! えーい！　面倒だ!!　お前らまとめて　ＧＡＭＥ　ＯＦＦ!! Analysis Room (分析室) Event: Goodnight Moon Event: Rescue Guernica Event: Filling Guernica In 壁に　レバーがあります。操作しますか？ The Great Hispania Empire (イスパニア大帝国) Event: Jeanne Event: Guernica …城壁に…穴は開いたかい？ああ……目が見えないよ…… 穴に…レジスタンスのみんなは…突撃したかい？ジュドーを　やっつけたかい？ どうなんだい……レジスタンスの勝利かい？ …そうかい…ああ……自由が…そこに…見える… まだ…まだ…負けじゃない…　そ…そうだろう…ガリバー……負けじゃ…ないよな…… Event: Grief Event: Big Mouse Drops by to Say He Brought the Sub Hispania Fortress (イスパニア要塞) Event: Judo? あははははははは！ ……狂ってる……… 私は　庭師のガーディです…いつか…あなた方がくると…わかっていました。 病気になった　枝は切らねば　いけませんものね…… ジュドー様の命令で…いくつか　部屋を作りました。変わった　部屋なんです… たぶん…あの方は…病気です……精神のね…… 切ってしまわないと……人間という　木　そのものが……倒れてしまうでしょう…… …ミスティ様を　お探しですね？ご心配なく…この要塞の　最上階にいらっしゃいます…あの方と　一緒に… Age 1 Room (１歳の部屋) Event: Judo's Past: Part 1 目の前に　あやしげな像があります。調べますか？ はい/いいえ 扉は　かたく　閉ざされています。 殺ス殺ス殺ス殺ス殺ス殺ス殺ス殺ス殺ス殺ス殺ス殺ス殺ス殺ス殺ス殺ス殺ス殺ス殺ス殺ス殺ス殺ス殺ス殺ス殺ス殺ス殺ス Age 5 Room (5歳の部屋) Event: Judo's Past: Part 2 殺シテヤル殺シテヤル殺シテヤル殺シテヤル殺シテヤル殺シテヤル殺シテヤル殺シテヤル殺シテヤル殺シテヤル殺シテヤル殺シテヤル殺シテヤル殺シテヤル殺シテヤル殺シテヤル Age 10 Room (10歳の部屋) Event: Judo's Past: Part 3 おい！　見ろよ！ヤツが　ガリバーだろ？ ？…ジュピターを持っている…ふむ…まちがいないな… そうとも…あとは高みの見物だな… …この戦い…どちらが倒れる？ くっくっくっ…決まってるじゃないか！…弱いほうさ… Age 15 Room (15歳の部屋) Event: Judo's Past: Part 4 Room of the Supreme Ruler (覇王の間) Event: The Final Confrontation with Judo Event: After Streets Event: The Truth About Judo's Modifications =Chapter 6= Port of Athens (アテネの港) Streets House A ルルブ様と　ジャラン様は　このアテネの指導者なのよ！　おふたりで　私たちをメシア様のみもとへ　導いてくださるわ！ やっぱ　イスパニアは　間違っていた！今は　聖魔教の時代さ！　これしかない！ああ…メシア様！　メシア様！ House B なりの夫婦　イスパニアがやられたら今度は　聖魔教に入信したよ…毎日　メシア様メシア様って　始まった… そりゃ　人の気持ちって　かわるけどさ…これって　極端すぎないか？ House C イスパニアが　いなくなって…ようやく平和の花が　咲くと思えば…今度は　メシュナじゃ… まったく…長生きは　するものでない……人も…国も… House D わしは　子羊のくんせいを食ってみたい……まぼろしの国…ノースランド…いちど…行ってみたいものじゃ… はるか北西の国・ノースランドにはアクアヴィトという　酒があるらしいいちど…飲んでみたいのう… House E …まったく　イヤな世の中だ！酒でも飲まねぇと　やってらんねぇ！…でもよ！　オレは　グルメなんだ！ そんじょ　そこいらの酒じゃ　ダメだ！ローマに　エスト！エスト!!っていう最高級のワインが　あるって言うぜ！ あんたが　そいつを持ってきたら金貨５０００枚で　買ってやる！いいか　ローマの　エスト！　エスト!!　だ！ Pub Acropolis (アクロポリス) Streets House A 丘の上にある　柱がこわされた…だから　女神様は　力を失った！ 柱を直す前に　聖魔のヤツらが女神様を封印しちまったんだ!!ああ…女神様さえ　いてくれれば… House B あたし…知ってるの……女神様を　封印したのは　魔教会の　ジャランって女よ！ House C ルルブってのが…ジャランの部下だってよ… 旅行でも　したくなるよな…ハハハハ…冗談だよ。 Inn ここの宿屋の親父　口数が少ないだろ？必要なこと以外　ほとんどしゃべらないし時々　必要なことも　しゃべらないんだ。 でもよ…無口なヤツの方が　信用できるぜヘンに　口のうまいヤツって　けっきょく誰に対しても　おしゃべりだもんな… Construction Area The City of Daphne (ダフニの街) Streets House A 大聖魔神殿　つくってるのよ！すっごく　ゴージャス!!北の　アクロポリスよ!! House B オレ　今日は発掘休んだ…そうだ　地下で　マツを見たぜ。 あそこは　信者以外　入れないのに…どこから　入ったんだろう… Pub House C ああ　マツね。あの人ってオタクでしょ…友達には　なれないわ！ 街のみんなも　マツの悪口　言ってるし……まぁ　きらわれ者が　一人いると話に花が　咲くけどね… ウチのお母さん　あんなこと言ってるけどボクら　マツのこと　キライじゃないよ。 いろんなこと　知ってるし…いつも　ボクらと　遊んでくれるし… でも　マツと遊んでると　お母さんにしかられるんだ… House D たとえば　マツが青い石を見つけたとしても… 対絶！　何かと交換しちまうと思う！そーいう　ヤツなんだ…マツは… マツのお母さんはね　いい子にしてるとキャラメルを　くれるんだ！ だから　みんなからキャラメル・ママって　呼ばれてるんだ。 Fossil House 困ったもんだ…うちの子にも…ああ　マツって　言うんだけどね…ガラクタの　オタクなのさ！ マツは　このあたりの有名人さ。そこらじゅうに　穴を　ほってさ…見てよ　このガラクタ！ これ　１０００年前の　パンツの化石！それ　原始人のよだれの化石！で　恐竜のはなクソ！ ……あーあ……バカ！　どーしようもない　バカだよ！ だからさ…ぜんぜん友達もいないのさ…あの年になっても… Fossils この穴に入るにゃ　アレが必要じゃ…その…長くて…ヒモがついてて…木で出来てて… ああっ　説明が面倒じゃ！北の建設現場にあるアレじゃよ!! 縄ばしごを　使いますか？ はい/いいえ Underground Excavation Site (地下大発掘所） ちぇっ！　あんなポンピーなんての飲まないと　働けねぇのか！　バカなヤツらだ… 働くってのは　スキだってことだ！オレは　ガラクタが　スキだ!! オレの名は　マツ！みんなは　オレのこと『オタク』って　いうけど。。。 ほかのヤツよりも　自由で　熱いパッション（情熱）を　もっている…ただ　それだけのことさ！ オタクら　なにか　ガラクタもってないか？もってたら　オレの宝物と交換してやるぜ！ さぁ　何を　もってるんだい？ マツと　アイテムを交換しますか? はい/いいえ そうか！　交換してくれるか！…それじゃ　何　持ってるか　見せてくれよ！　…ふんふん…ふぅん… すまねぇけど　あんた…オレの欲しい物は　何も持ってないぞ！…つまんない　ヤツだな…あばよ!! Underground Excavation Site (Lower Level） よう！　また　会ったな！オレだ!!　マツだ!! オタクら　なにか　ガラクタもってないか？もってたら　オレの宝物と交換してやるぜ！ さぁ　何を　もってるんだい？ マツと　アイテムを交換しますか? はい/いいえ そうか…何も交換して　くれないのか……つまんないヤツだな…あばよ!! Beast-man Hospital　(獣人病院) Event: Crazy Horse Event: Check on the Bones ののの…飲ませて…ください…！あああ…もう一度…！ル…ルルブ様!!！ がるるる！　こらーッ！　ヤブ医者!!ここから出せーーーーッ!!がるるるるるるる!! がるるるるるるる…がるるるるるるるがるるるるるるる…がるるるるるるるがるるるるるるる…がるるるるるるる がるるるるる…こっここから出せぇー!!がるるる…このヤブ医者めぇ!!ポンピーを…飲ませろぉーーー!! Event: Check on the Transformed いいか！　ポンピーだけは飲むな！クスリに　たよってるようなヤツはいつか　クスリに　うらぎられるんだぜ！ Underground Excavation Site (Lower Level） Event: The Truth About Ponpii Ponpii Factory　(ポンピー工場) Event: Meet Lulubu Underground Excavation Site (Lower Level） Event: Crazy Horse Joins the Cause Acropolis Temple of the Holy Spirit-Parthenon (聖魔神殿・パルテノン ) Event: Meet Jalan Event: Booted From the Temple 何かないのかよ？　ジャランのまどわしの術を　見やぶる　魔法かなんかが!!え？　ちゃんと考えてくれよ!! Temple of the Holy Spirit-Parthenon Event: Lets Try This Again Streets Phoenix Hill　（フェニックスの丘） さぁ！　早く　女神様を！ そうか…キミたちが…ジャランを　倒したのか… ならば　『逆転の書』を手に入れたはず!!　お願いじゃ！　それを使って女神様を　復活させてくだされ!! 逆転の書を持ち　女神様の前に立てば…封印は　解けるはずじゃ！お願いじゃ！　一刻も早く　女神様を！ Event: Goddess Statue ガリバー…エジソン…ミスティ…そして…フィービー！　私には見えます…明日の希望を　切り開く　あなたたちの姿が… さぁ！　目を閉じて下さい！私は　いつでも…あなたたちとともにあります! ガリバーたちの身体に勇気が　みなぎりました。 つらい戦いでしょうが…平和を　とりもどすために　がんばってください。 あなたの力が　この世界を救うただひとつの　光なのです。 The City of Daphne Streets Fossil House よう！　ガリバー！　…トモダチ…がんばってるか？　戦ってるのか？ おたくら　いつもがんばってるもんな… 元気か？　何か　ガラクタを持ってたらオレの宝物と　交換するぜ！ マツと　アイテムを交換しますか？ はい/いいえ そうか！　交換してくれるか！…それじゃ　何　持ってるか見せてくれよ！　…ふんふん…ふぅん… すまねぇけど　あんた…オレの欲しい物は　何も持ってないぞ！…でも…トモダチだから…ゆるすぞ！ あんた　ガリバーだろ？　ウチのマツの力になって　くれたんだってね！…いい子だね…あんた… いい子には　ごほうびをあげるよ！さぁ！　受け取っておくれ！ 金貨５００枚を　手に入れました。 Aegean Straight (エーゲ海峡) Event: He Came Back! 壁に　レバーがあります。操作しますか？ はい/いいえ =Chapter 7= Crimea Kingdom（クリミア王国) Event: Floral Conversation Phoebe's Hometown Event: A Different Perspective Event: Giant Sunflower Event: A Present from Tink Port of Istanbul（イスタンブールの港) Upside Town (アップサイド・タウン) House A この町は　むかし　イスタンブールでも有数の　観光地だったのです。でも　今じゃ皆　ゼロの呪いを恐れて… ううう…お見舞いに来てくださったのじゃな…うう…うれしい… ゼロじゃ…聖魔教会のゼロが…こんな　ひどいことを… …聖魔教会のゼロが…こんな　ひどいことを…… お…おそろしや…ゼロ…あいつを倒さぬ限り…　この町は　永遠に…ううう… こ…こんなお願いは…心苦しいが…もし　キミたちに　『勇気』があるならあの　ゼロを　やっつけてくれぬか… こ…これは　ゼロの家のカギじゃ！あっ…いや…恐いので　あれば…別に　ムリにとは　言わんが… まぁ…あずけておく… Zero City (ゼロ・シティ) Beauty & Beast Event: Mammoth's Magic Show あら？　あなた　また会ったわね。これ　おこずかい………みんなには　ナイショよ！ ジジは　ガリバーに金貨８０００枚を　手渡しました。 あたし　ちょっと予知能力があるの…あなたは　必ず　もう一度あたしに　会いに来るはずよ! Zero's Mansion　(ゼロの屋敷) ガリバーは　ゼロの鍵を　使いました。 ゼロの鍵は　音もなくくだけちりました。 Event: Meet Zero Event: The First Demon Box Beauty & Beast Event: Magi Mammoth Joins Black Box (ブラック・ボックス) ぬぬぬぬぬ！曲がれ！　まがれぇーー!! ぬぐぐぐぐ！飛べ!!　とべぇーーー!! まだまだ　若いモンには負けぬぞ！うぐぐぐぐぐぐぐ…!! 話しかけるでない!!集中力が　とぎれるではないか!! むむむむむ…わしらの念力で…レディ・ビーは飛んでおるのじゃ。 心を無にして…精神力を…高める…ぬぬぬぬぬぬ… ムゥぉ…ヤバイ…エッチなことを考えてしまった…あぁぁぁ…集中力がぁ！集中力がぁーー!! うぬぬぬぬぬぬぬむぐぐぐぐぐぐぐぐぐぐぐぉぉぉぉ！！ .…いっ　いかん!!　つい　リキみすぎてしまった… Event: Exit City of Heaven, Lamanai (天空の街・ラマナイ) Aerial Temple (空中神殿) Event: Zero's Sermon Event: Zero Confronted Zero City Item Shop ダメだよ！　商売してねえんだから…　昨日　踊り子のジジに売った指輪がよ最後の商品なんだから… ありゃ　たしか『絶対零度の指輪』…だったかな？　いやあ　うんと高く買ってくれたよ。 まあ　ジジのおかげで　しばらくはのんびり暮らせるさ…さあ　出てってくれ売るもんはねえよ！ Beauty & Beast やっぱり　また会えたわね。私たち…ふしぎな　縁があるみたい… あなたに　これをあげるわ…これは　困難から守ってくれる指輪…きっと　あなたの役に　たつはずよ！ City of Heaven, Lamanai Aerial Temple Event: One More Try Upside Town House A 町を　もとにもどしてくれてありがとう…本当に…ありがとう！ これで　観光客も　また来てくれるじゃろう… おお…そうだ！お礼を　せねばいかんな…と　言っても…何がよかろう… …うーん……あっ!! そうだ　町の名を　あなたの名前にさせて　いただくよ！ガリバー・タウン！　じゃ！！ キミの名前が　永遠に残るぞ！　どうじゃ！ おっ　そうだ！さらに　いい事を　思いついたぞ!! …ここの床には　隠し階段があってな。その先は　港に通じるトンネルになって　おるのじゃ。 ついでに　そのトンネルも　ガリバー・トンネルと　名付けようではないか！　はははははは！ =Chapter 8= Gulliver Tunnel (ガリバートンネル) この先　聖靡教の聖地メシュナ　信者以外の入国をず。 The Meshuna Empire (メシュナ帝国) おい！　そこの子供！おまえたちは　聖魔教会員か？ はい/いいえ 本当か？　ウソついても　すぐ　わかるぞおまえが　本当に聖魔教の信者ならこれまでに教会に　寄付しているはずだ！ 今　調べるぞ！　名前は…ガリバー・トスカーニだな…えーと…ががが… ガリクソン…ガリケ…ガリコ…ガリナ…ガリニ…ガリヌ…ガリネ…ガリバー…おう！　あったあった！ うーん…　金貨　30枚しか寄付していないじゃないか！まぁ…今回は特別だ！通っていいぞ！ Inn Event: Nightmare Event: Meet X Temple Outskirts 聖魔の証が　ない者はここを　通すわけには　いかん!! うむ！　聖魔の証を　持っているな！よし！　通っていいぞ！ Cathedral (カテドラル) Event: Meet Queen Meshuna Meshuna Tower (メシュナの塔) 泉から　血のように赤い水がわきだしています。飲みますか？ はい/いいえ ガリバーたちは　毒にかかりました。 扉は　かたく　閉ざされています。 壁に　スイッチがあります。押しますか？ はい/いいえ Event: Meet Balam Cathedral Event: Meshuna Event: What to Do Next Overworld Event: The Final Area The Final Dungeon Densetsuo no Ma (伝説王の間) Event: Golden Statue 　 Event: This is It Fatima (ファティマ) Event: The Final Foe The Ending Cafe Florin THE END! |} Category:1995 Category:PC Engine CD Category:RPG Category:Sega Saturn Category:Old School Category:Japanese Category:Full Scripts